Electronic mail (“email”) messages are exchanged every day by billions of people in both personal and professional capacities. In some cases, an email message is composed with the ultimate intention of sending the message to more than one person, either by sending the message multiple times or through the use of distribution lists. However, such multiple or mass distribution of a message usually means that either all of the ultimate recipients of the message will receive an identical version of the message or that significant effort must be expended to personalize the message for individual recipients amongst the total intended recipient group.